an addiction to hands and feet
by pandaplumb
Summary: "Are you winding me up?" "Only a bit."


**Title** | an addiction to hands and feet  
**Author:** panda_plumb  
**Chapter** | 1/1 (drabble)  
**Rating** | pg..ish  
**Characters **| liv. liv/alo.  
**Warning **| lol um _**fluff?**_ (says to myself: see I can right happy things) & a little language.  
**Disclaimer **| Creevey's are red, Malone's are blue, I don't own skins & neither do you.  
**Summary** |_"Are you winding me up?"_ "Only a bit."  
**[Notes:** Takes place pre series 6...but _not_ early series 5 so somewhere in between the end of series 5 & the beginning of series 6...So um, I've been playing a one person game of WHERE'S LALO & noticing things (too many things to say _here _because I might never stop) &am now bizarrely smitten with this pairing. They have totally become my het otp for gen 3; I'm not even going to deny it. _And this is why you don't write drabbles for au pairings children THIS IS WHY!_

* * *

"_It's been a long time since before I've been touched  
Now I'm getting touched all the time  
And it's only a matter of whom  
And it's only a matter of when  
_  
_An addiction to hands and feet_  
_There's a meat market down the street_  
_The boys and girls watch each other eat_  
_When they really just wanna watch each other sleep"_

* * *

Alo bounces around her—smiling, red faced and happy, _so bloody happy_ she wants to shove him. She doesn't—laughs like a proper lunatic instead, laughs until her stomach starts to cramp.

"What?" He shouts back at her with a grin over the exceedingly _loud, _dub step music currently playing. She shakes her head- no point in losing her voice over something he might never be able to hear—trying and failing to catch her breath.

Alo stops bouncing—walks over to the stereo, turning it down with a flick of his hand. In a moment he's standing in front of her, his right hand loosely holding onto her left arm just as his left does the same to her right arm. Alo stares at her, his thumbs softly moving up and down her skin for half a second before he stills-waits.

"What is it Liv? You don't like it?"

His hands are warm, _sweaty_ on her skin and she resists the urge to glance down at them because she knows it hurts his feelings when she does—probably makes him think of how things were between them _before _when she wouldn't let him touch her with a ten foot pole- stares back at him with a grin instead.

"No it's brilliant..I just.." Liv looks down in frustration—knows it shouldn't be this bloody difficult to say a few words.

"Spit it out." He says—his face a mixture of worry, joy and something else Liv can't place.

"I just.." Liv sighs—closes her eyes, squints them open "I just _reallylikebeingherewithyou_."

She can tell at first he doesn't quite get it, that his brain is scrambling to _process_ the words because it takes him at least a minute to go from—normal happy Alo to hyper_OMFG_ Alo. Alo's hands squeeze her arms a little tighter and a smile so wide she fears it may _blind her _stretches over his face- when he finally _does_ get it.

"Really?" He asks like she broke his heart and put it back together all in one go—so she makes a face at him and says

"Don't ruin it, yeah?."

Alo nods fast and she's a bit proud of him when he doesn't hug her _immediately—_takes about one perfectly nice minute of keeping himself to himself _or something_ and then he's squeezing the fucking _life _out of her, even has the nerve to start rubbing her back all quick quick quick like if he gets it all out as soon as possible he'll be able to restrain himself later (which never works but she won't ever be the one to tell _him _that).

When Alo pulls away finally—Liv keeps herself in check, doesn't sigh in relief because she can _breathe _now like she _wants_ to, just goes to the stereo, turning it up as high as it was before and then starts bouncing in the air like Alo was. He follows soon after, his face going back to the happiness she hates to love and loves to hate.

**:::**

A month after that Alo looks at her differently—Liv notices _mostly_ because he doesn't touch her 'casually' anymore , doesn't touch her at all. Keeps his hands in his pockets—behind his back, underneath his legs when they're sitting on his bed and any other place he can think of that is _not touching_ Liv. Watches her with this funny expression on his face like he can't quite believe she's _not_ a figment of his imagination.

Eventually Liv asks him about it.

"_Why_ do you do that?" Liv says when they're watching shit telly in her living room and she catches him staring.

He looks away—scratches at his hair "Do what?" He sounds confused but his voice is too high to be believable.

Liv smirks "You know what."

Alo glances back at her—shaking his head "Olivia, _I honestly_ have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

Liv shoves him—making a face "You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

Alo doesn't respond—takes an interest in a small stain on his shirt instead.

Liv sighs heavily and then she turns her entire body towards him—lifts her legs off the floor and crosses them.

"The staring, Alo."

Alo grins at her and it's such a goofy grin that she forgets for a second to be annoyed when he says  
"So I'm not allowed to look at you now, Is that it?"

"_Don't be a twat_. Just..explain yourself and we'll never have to talk about it again."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Never ever, ever?"

"Never ever, ever."

"Never ever, ever , ever, ever, ev- OW!"

Alo clutches at his arm like she did more then hit him.

"Be serious, for two bloody seconds Alo."

Alo sighs heavily "You have a nice..face, okay? Now can we _never speak of this again_?"

Liv chuckles lightly "I have a nice _face? _Really Alo? You're going to have to give me more than that."

"I enjoy…_looking_…at your face. Better?"

"Not really, no."

He turns towards her—frowning and then closes his eyes making a whimpering-groaning sound and when he opens his eyes again, Alo breathes out, moves forward and kisses her abruptly on the mouth.

Before she can really _take in_ what's happening- he pulls away, staring straight ahead. His ears are extremely red and Liv can't help the smile that appears on her face when she notices.

"Well, then." Liv says—putting her feet back on the floor as she turns straight ahead as well.

He glances at her quickly—points at her with a stern finger "You said _never ever_ remember?"

She doesn't look at him—chuckles like she's trying to hold it in but can't  
"I do remember saying that."

Liv watches him take a relieved breath out of the corner of her eye and then when he's settled down she says  
"So..I've thought it over..and I've decided we should _definitely_ shag now."

She keeps her face neutral when she finally turns to him—his eyes are wide as if they'll pop out of his head at any moment.

"Are you serious?" His voice is insanely high and Liv holds on for two more seconds before she's bursting out laughing.

"Ahh..That is _fucked up_ Olivia."

She scoots over to Alo when she sees how sad his expression becomes—still giggling, grabs his face and kisses his cheek. His face brightens a little at that but then he softly pushes her away and she goes back to where she was.

Liv sighs in disappointment and then she clears her throat "Fine. I promise that we'll never have to speak of this again."

"You swear on your life?"

"I swear."

Liv smiles "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For saying I have a nice face." Liv laughs a little towards the end—remembering how red he'd gotten before.

"_When you've finished_ having a fucking laugh yeah, could you please return your attention to the shit telly you wanted us to wa-."

"-Oi! Don't be a twat. I'm officially.._stopping_ now okay?."

"Good."

Liv sighs—trying to focus on what's in front of her but gets bored after a bit and she says  
"Honestly if you _really wanted_ us to shag..I would be totally up for-"

"-That's fucking it!" Alo replies before he's jumping on top of her—tickling her sides until they're in a squashed messy pile on the couch.

She has to slap him in the face a couple times before he gives up and settles somewhere near her shoulder, his face turned toward the television. He's heavy—surprisingly heavy—and Liv has to take deep breaths to get _any_ air in but focuses back on the television as well.

"You're quite heavy you know?"

"And?" Alo tells her—his voice slightly muffled and then he seems to get it a second later  
"Oh! Sorry." He attempts to sit up but she takes a hold of his shirt.

He raises his eyebrows "You _want_ me to stay?"

Liv makes a face as if she's considering it and then sarcastically tells him  
"_I don't know._ Maybe I've got your shirt in my hand because I wanted to feel the fucking _material_."

Alo smiles insincerely and then he's falling back down.

When Liv finally manages to get immersed in what they're watching he mumbles  
"I really like it too."

"What?" Liv says distractedly.

"Being here with you….I forgot to tell you before."

"_Are you winding me up?"_

Alo takes a while to respond and then says "Only a bit."

"Tosser." Liv replies fondly.

"Twat." Alo replies fondly back.

Soon they settle down again and Liv notices  
after awhile  
he doesn't feel _quite so_ heavy anymore.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
